Soube que me amava
by Piketuxa
Summary: Hinata amava Naruto, que só tinha olhos para Sakura. Certa noite a Hyuuga sonha com um misterioso moreno, envolto em escuridão, que diz ser a sua solução. O que acontecerá com ela?


**Soube que me amava**

Estava em um lugar escuro, não havia luz; nada conseguia ver ou ouvir, era como se nada existisse, nem mesmo o mundo.

O pânico tomou conta de seu ser, o que estava acontecendo? No meio daquela escuridão, um pouco afastado, mas não o suficiente para que não notasse os olhos e o cabelo preto como a noite, viu um homem.

Num reflexo de sua mente olhou para o lado oposto do homem misterioso e viu uma figura de um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, seu coração acelerou ao reconhecê-lo. O loiro se chamava Uzumaki Naruto, um cara por quem ela nutria um amor platônico há anos.

As esperas azuis brilharam de alegria no momento que a imagem de uma mulher de cabelo rosa apareceu, ela lhe abraçou e selou seus lábios em um selinho rápido. O coração da mulher que via a cena apertou no peito, sabia que o loiro preferia a rósea à ela, mas em seu coração sempre existiu a esperança de que um dia o garoto a notaria.

_"Está na hora de esquecê-lo, Hinata"_, a mulher encarou a figura do homem de cabelos negros com receio. _"Eu sei que tenho que esquecê-lo, mas não posso, não consigo"_, queria de toda sua alma tirá-lo da mente e do coração. _"Sempre há uma solução"_, ela o encarou, mas a falta de luz não permitia que ela contemplasse seu rosto. _"Como posso esquecê-lo? Eu o amo há muito tempo"_, sabia que para esquecê-lo era necessário que algo maior aparece-se em sua vida. _"Apenas espere, eu sou a sua solução!"_ Ele respondeu começando a sumir. _"Não vá, não… ",_ ela gritou, mas já era tarde.

— NÃO! — gritou a garota sentando bruscamente na cama assustada, olhou ao redor notando que encontrava-se em seu quarto; havia sonhado, um sonho bem estranho. — Foi só um sonho. — murmurou baixo tentando – em vão – acalmar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama de casal, o objeto indicava cinco horas e cinquenta minutos. Mesmo que ainda fosse cedo, decidiu levantar da cama, afinal, não conseguiria dormir por causa do sonho estranho e confuso.

Levantou cambaleando de sono, fez uma careta engraçada quando seus pés quentes tocaram o chão gelado. Procurou com os olhos o par de pantufas brancas, encontrou e as calçou soltando um sorriso aliviado ao tirar os pés quentes do piso gelado.

Se dirigiu ao banheiro que havia em seu quarto e tomou um banho rápido; saiu enrolada na toalha felpuda branca, abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou o uniforme escolar: Uma saia xadrez preta e vermelha que batia na metade da coxa, a blusa branca de botão, que por causa de seus seios fartos não fechava em cima deixando-os avantajados, meias pretas na altura do joelho e um par de sapatilhas pretas.

Penteou o cabelo, passou um pouco de perfume, pegou a mochila lilás e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas e indo na direção da cozinha. Lá encontrou sua irmã e seu pai tomando café.

— Bom dia Hanabi. — deu um beijo na testa da irmã que apenas afirmou com a cabeça, a menina estava com a boca cheia. — Bom dia Otou-san. — se aproximou do pai e deu um beijo suave em sua bochecha, ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole de café. Hinata pegou uma maça na mesa e se preparou para sair quando o pai a chamou.

— Vai comer essa maça? — ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. — Não quer que eu te leve? — ele sempre levava, mas hoje ela precisava pensar sobre o sonho que teve.

— Não precisa pai, eu vou andando. Preciso pensar em algumas coisas. — ele apenas acenou positivo com a cabeça e continuou tomando seu café preto.

Hinata saiu da mansão dos Hyuuga a passos lentos, não gostava de andar rápido. Observou os pássaros cantando no céu e as árvores grandes que havia no caminho para o colégio. Como nunca havia notado aquilo antes? Claro, é porque sempre passava ali de carro.

Observou as pessoas que passavam ao seu lado quando em sua mente um rosto apareceu, coberto pela escuridão, ela só enxergava o cabelo e os olhos negros. Quem era ele? Porque estava em seu sonho? Como ele poderia ser sua solução? As perguntas não abandonavam a mente da moça.

Em menos de meia hora chegou na escola. O portão aberto e os alunos do lado de fora esperando o sinal tocar indicando o início das aulas a fizera concluir que era melhor subir para a sala agora ou seria difícil subir as escadas depois por causa da quantidade de alunos.

Hinata andou calmamente até ver aquilo: Naruto e Sakura aos beijos encostados no muro do colégio, sabia que uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer, mas foi um baque para seu coração.

Voltando sua atenção para o caminho até a sala passou pela multidão de pessoas, subiu as escadas para o segundo andar do prédio, entrou em sua sala e sentou na carteira com seu nome. Não havia ninguém na sala, a carteira de dois lugares era ocupada apenas por Hinata, o lugar ao seu lado era vazio.

Na verdade sua vida era vazia, não tinha amigos pois todos pensavam que ela era metida demais quando na verdade era tímida. Todos a ignoravam por ser a aluna mais rica daquele colégio onde apenas os "altos na sociedade" podiam estudar.

Como filha do maior empresário da cidade, era vista como esnobe quando na verdade ela era muito humilde, como seu pai havia lhe ensinado: "Não é porque você é mais rica que os outros que é melhor que eles. Somos todos feitos de carne, osso e sangue; dinheiro não é sinônimo de superioridade."

Embora ninguém entendesse isso, ela entendia o ponto de vista deles. Quem iria querer andar com alguém que tem dinheiro suficiente para poder se achar? Sim, ela podia tacar na cara de todos que era mais rica que eles, mas preferia ficar na dela.

Saiu de sua linha de pensamentos quando o sinal tocou indicando o início das aulas. Depois de alguns minutos todos os alunos estavam sentados em seus devidos lugar e Kurenai, professora de Matemática, começou a falar:

— Hoje temos um aluno novo. — era difícil entrar um aluno novo naquela escola, o último a entrar fora Sabaku no Gaara, que hoje namorava com Yamanaka Ino. — Entre. — anunciou e o aluno entrou.

Ele entrou e seus olhos e os de Hinata imediatamente se encontraram, tão negros como a noite eram as esferas, o cabelo bagunçado igualmente negro, de onde ela conhecia ele?

— Esse é Uchiha Sasuke, ele se mudou há pouco tempo. — a professora falou sorrindo para a turma e depois para o aluno novo. — Temos 3 lugares vazios: um ao lado da Hyuuga, um ao lado do Uzumaki e o outro ao lado da Haruno, qual você prefere? — ela perguntou para ele, mas sorriu para Hinata; como ele saberia que eu sou a Hyuuga? Com certeza ele escolheria a Haruno, até por nome ela tinha sorte.

Ele encarou o loiro que lhe dirigiu um sorriso alegre, não, com certeza não podia sentar do lado daquele garoto. Encarou a menina de cabelo rosa, ela lhe dirigiu um olhar sedutor, não, não gostava de garotas vulgares. Encarou a terceira e última de cabelos azuis e olhos perolados, ela sustentou o olhar por segundos depois encarou a professora, sim, sentar ao lado dela seria perfeito.

**_Desde o princípio quando com você sonhei  
Desde o momento em que os meus olhos levantei  
Desde esse dia em que sozinha eu estava  
Foi quando o seu olhar no meu se encontrou._**

— Vou sentar ao lado da garota de cabelos escuros. – Kurenai encarou Hinata com um sorriso de "Não falei!", havia notado que aquele garoto era diferente e tinha fé que ele poderia ajudar sua melhor aluna.

— Tudo bem. — concluiu sorrindo para o aluno novo, Sakura revoltada levantou da cadeira e bateu a mão na mesa atraindo o olhar de todos os alunos para si, menos o da Hyuuga.

— Ele não pode sentar ao lado dessa riquinha esnobe! — disse ela irritada, Kurenai sabia que Hinata não era assim, ela era muito humilde e tímida, gostava muita da menina.

— Você não esta namorando com o Naruto, Sakura? — sim, Kurenai ficava sabendo do "namoro" dos alunos, por isso sua preocupação com a Hyuuga: Sabia dos sentimentos dela para com o loiro.

— Vou sentar aonde eu quiser no momento que eu quiser. — declarou o moreno indo na direção da carteira ao lado da Hinata, sentou e encarou a rósea que bufava. — Se eu quisesse sentar do seu lado eu sentava. — comentou ele e depois encarou a professora esperando a aula começar, Sakura bufou irritada e sentou com violência na cadeira.

— Muito bem, vamos começar a aula… — Kurenai começou a aula, mas Hinata estava aérea.

Por que adorara o jeito como ele tratara a Haruno? Como ele poderia ser tão frio? De onde conhecia ele? Eram perguntas sem respostas.

As primeiras aulas passaram e logo chegou o intervalo, depois que vários alunos saíram da sala Hinata saiu, virou o corredor e sumiu. Sasuke ainda estava impressionada com o fato da garota nem ter tentado falar com ele, por que aquela garota de cabelo rosa havia a chamado de riquinha esnobe? Quando pensou em levantar alguém sentou em cima de sua mesa.

— Por que não fica no intervalo andando com a gente? — perguntou a garota de cabelos róseos. _"Mas ela enche o saco hein?",_ pensou o Uchiha enquanto levantava.

— Sinto, mas terei que resolver algo agora. — e saiu sem nem ao menos encarar a garota, odiava garotas vulgares e falantes.

Aquela garota que sentava ao seu lado seria perfeita para ele: Bonita, quieta, tinha seios avantajados; sim, ele havia notado. E pernas grossas e belas, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Subiu as escadas e foi para a laje do colégio, mas não imaginava que encontraria sua colega de classe 'gostosa' ali. Quando pensou em volta ouviu uma voz baixa e doce lhe chamar.

— Não precisa descer Uchiha-san. — comentou encarando o recém chegado. — Acho que aqui tem espaço para nós dois. — a garota sorriu divertida deixando Sasuke encantado, será que ela era perfeita? Resolver ficar e tentar fazer amizade com a garota.

— Me chame apenas de Sasuke, Hyuuga-san. — comentou enquanto parava ao lado da garota encostado na grade da cobertura do colégio.

— E você me chame apenas de Hinata. — rebateu ela, ele não parecia ser tão frio assim. Sasuke sorriu de lado, um sorriso pequeno, mas encantador aos olhos da Hyuuga.

— E então Hinata, por que aquela garota te chamou de riquinha esnobe? Você não parece ser assim. — precisava perguntar, sentia uma necessidade de conhecer melhor aquela garota que conhecia, mas não sabia de onde.

— Sou considerada a mais rica desse colégio, por isso todos pensam isso de mim. — ela fitou o horizonte pensativa, sempre passou por isso, desde pequena. — Por isso não tenho amigos.

— Eu posso ser seu amigo. — comentou Sasuke fitando a garota; sim, ele podia e ela queria, mas todos ficariam contra ele.

— Se você se tornar meu amigo todos do colégio ficarão contra você. — concluiu ela o encarando. Não iria forçá-lo a ser seu amigo, mas também não iria afastá-lo.

— Não ligo para o que eles dizem. — o comentário fez um sorriso sincero brotar nos lábios de Hinata, finalmente teria um amigo? Estava feliz como nunca estivera antes.

E se tornaram amigos; no começo, Hinata quis manter em segredo para que ele não sofresse rejeição dos outros alunos por causa dela. Sasuke cada dia mais evitava contato com qualquer aluno daquele colégio, a única pessoa com quem conversava era com Hinata.

Um dia, Sasuke decidiu acabar com a farsa e puxou conversa com a Hyuuga na sala de aula, ela nem notou o que estava fazendo até notar que todos os encaravam confusos, como poderia ele estar conversando com ela? Depois disso, não foi surpresa para ninguém saber que eles eram melhores amigos; estavam cada dia mais unidos e isso causava ódio nas pessoas.

Cerca de um mês depois Hinata descobriu que Sasuke era seu vizinho novo, o irmão mais velho dele havia comprado a mansão ao lado da sua.

— Droga, esqueci a chave dentro de casa! — comentou Hinata sentando na calçada de sua residência, vestia um vestido azul folgado e uma rasteirinha branca. Seu pai havia saído com sua irmã e os empregados estava de folga hoje.

— Hinata? — a garota ergueu os olhos e viu seu único amigo parado ao seu lado vestindo uma bermuda branca e uma camiseta preta. Sorriu e levantou dando um beijo suave no rosto dele. — O que houve?

— Meu pai saiu com a minha irmã, os empregados estão de folga e eu esqueci a chave lá dentro. — o moreno sorriu de lado, ela era muito distraída e aérea.

— Você mora ai? — perguntou apontando para a mansão enquanto analisava o local, um arrepio passou por todo o corpo da morena, será que ele acabaria com a amizade por descobrir onde ela morava?

— Sim, por que? — o pânico invadiu seu ser, ele era seu único amigo. A tratava como uma irmã mais nova, sempre preocupado, ao modo dele.

— Porque eu moro aqui. — ele apontou para a mansão ao lado e Hinata sorriu feliz, então ele era seu vizinho e rico?

Depois daquele dia os dois iam e vinham da escola juntos; Hinata sorria mais, brincava mais. Até seu pai havia notado e então perguntou preocupado:

— Hinata, você esta namorando? — a garota corou fazendo a irmã mais nova rir; como? Nunca havia pensado em namorar, e pelo que a garota sabia não estava.

— Não Otou-san, por que? — ficou curiosa em saber porque seu pai teria feito aquela pergunta. Pegou um pedaço de torrada e mordeu.

— Você está mais feliz, mais sorridente; geralmente as pessoas apaixonadas que ficam assim. — Hinata se espantou com a declaração do pai e engasgou; Hiashi e Hanabi tiveram que ajudar ela a se desengasgar.

Nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade, estaria ela apaixonada por seu melhor amigo? Os dias passavam e cada vez mais os dois se aproximavam, já sabiam o passado todinho um do outro; Hinata já havia dormido na casa dele, não na mesma cama, nem no mesmo quarto, mas sim no quarto ao lado do dele.

Conhecera o irmão mais velho do moreno; Itachi era muito bonito, a forma mais velha de Uchiha Sasuke; só os cabelos longos que os diferenciava e o jeito alegre e espontâneo do Uchiha mais velho.

Passaram alguns meses juntos, o Uchiha confiava muito nela, contou sobre a morte dos pais, a vontade de reerguer a família que fora morta em um assalto, sobrando apenas Itachi e Sasuke.

Contou seu tipo de mulher preferida: que não falasse até pelos cotovelos, que não fazia de tudo para chamar atenção, inteligente, bonita, sincera, fiel e muitas outras preferências. Hinata se pegou tentando enquadrar a Haruno nas características, mas parece que a garota não se encaixava nada nos conceitos de Sasuke.

— Uma garota como você! — completou ele sorrindo fazendo Hinata corar, esteve tão preocupada tentando encaixar Sakura na descrição que esqueceu de se auto encaixar. Depois daquilo o assunto não foi mais tocado, mas Hinata continuava com a frase na cabeça: "Uma garota como você." Então quer dizer que ela se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil de mulher perfeita para ele?

Um mês depois foi a formatura do Ensino Médio e adivinhem quem o Uchiha levou?

— Hinata, dança comigo? — perguntou Sasuke estendendo a mão na direção da garota, Hinata aceitou sorrindo, é claro que dançaria com ele, como poderia recusar?

— Claro Sasuke-kun. — Sasuke sorriu enquanto guiava sua melhor amiga para a pista de dança. Logo a música agitada foi trocada por uma calma e romântica.

O DJ dedicou aquela música ao casal do centro da pista de dança, todos olharam na direção do casal: Sasuke e Hinata. A morena corou, quando ia falar que não eram namorados Sasuke a puxou pela cintura fazendo seus corpos colarem; ela esqueceu completamente o que iria fazer e passou seus braços pelo pescoço do moreno.

Formavam um lindo casal, ela vestindo um vestido longo perolado e ele um terno preto. Dançaram muito, riram, brincaram, mas estava na hora da verdade e Sasuke não deixaria para amanhã o que poderia fazer hoje. Aproximou sua boca da orelha de Hinata e perguntou.

— Quer namorar comigo? — Hinata congelou, havia escutado certo? Ele pediu para namorar com ela?

— Sasuke-kun? – chamou-o surpresa, os olhos arregalados, a voz trêmula, ele apenas a encarou. — Tem certeza? – perguntou.

— Toda a certeza do mundo. — respondeu sorrindo, queria mais que qualquer coisa aquela mulher.

— Eu ... aceito. — respondeu ela sorrindo, Sasuke passou os braços na cintura fina e a puxou para perto aproximando os corpos.

Aproximou seu rosto lentamente do dela, quando os lábios se tocaram, nada mais pôde ser ouvido, apenas um ao outro. Beijaram-se lentamente, apaixonadamente, sentindo o gosto um do outro, com delicadeza. Depois do beijo Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata a abraçando:

— Eu sempre fui a sua solução. — e Hinata lembrou do sonho, lembrou do homem, lembrou de tudo. Ele sabia, sabia que ela precisava dele; ao mesmo tempo que ele precisava dela. Sorriu, finalmente havia esquecido completamente Naruto e viveria sua vida feliz, ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
